


Sleep Sex

by Legna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Liam sleepwalking and Liam kinda sorta rapes Louis while sleepwalking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching a video of a popular and famous youtube guy sleepwalking then I started looking up videos of people sleepwalking then I wrote this....bad smut but what the hey? It's fascinating
> 
> :) And this is my first lilo story (nobody cares..)

Louis awoke from hearing banging noises downstairs in his house. The first thing he did was to reach his arms out and to grab Liam and to wake him up so they can get up together and fight the burglar breaking and entering their home but Liam wasn’t there on his side of the bed. Louis is confused then sighed, figuring that maybe it is Liam downstairs, doing god knows what, and he’s quite loud at doing it. Why is Liam up at 4 a.m in the morning? Louis kicks the comforter off of him and proceeded to go downstairs. He can see the kitchen light is on and Liam standing over the stove, banging a large utensil in a giant cooking pot. His eyes are open and red but he appears to be…in a trance. He almost looks like a zombie.

“Li? Baby? What are you doing?” Louis stands next to him, trying to stop Liam from doing what he’s doing. There’s no food in the pot obviously.

Liam mumbles something and drops the utensil, then walks over to the sink and begins to wash his hands but the water isn’t on. He seems to pretend that he pumped some soap on his hands from the soap dispenser and scrubs his hands together.

“Liam? Are you okay? What….oh.” Louis already concluded that Liam is probably sleepwalking.

“Okay, Li…you’re done washing your hands and cooking. Let’s get back to bed.” Louis places his hands on Liam’s back and forcibly guided him out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom. He wonders how Liam made it walking downstairs. He could have easily fell and hurt himself. Liam mutters something again but Louis can’t make out what he said. He just brings Liam back to bed and tells him that everything is going to be okay.

Liam slowly lies back on his side of the bed, hesitating to do so. He grabs at Louis and shouts “NO! NO! NO! LOUIS!” His eyes are wide open but he’s still sleep.

“Shh, it’s okay Liam. Just lay back and go to sleep. You’re okay, baby.” Louis is not sure if Liam can hear him or not but Liam finally lies back and pulls on the comforter on him, fidgeting just a little a bit then stops. Louis is relieved to get his boyfriend back in bed because _that_ was scary. He never seen anyone sleepwalk before and he never thought that Liam sleepwalks. They’ve been together for almost a year and they just moved in together a couple weeks ago. Liam could have given Louis a heads up about his sleepwalking (if only, he was aware of his sleepwalking). Louis took a deep breath before counting sheep so he can go back to sleep. After counting 70 and slowly almost drifting off to sleep, Liam starts groaning really loud and turns over, lying on his stomach. He humps the mattress beneath him then reaches his arms out on the bed, grabbing Louis. Liam is obviously horny while sleeping.

“What the hell, Liam?! Are you insane?!” Louis is a little irritated, knowing that he has work in a few hours. Liam mumbles a few words, not fully being clear enough.

“Ughh Liam, lay back now _please_.” Louis pleaded him but Liam didn’t hear him. He stop grabbing at his boyfriend then yanks his boxers off and his dick, red and erect, springs up and bobbing side to side. Liam grabs at Louis again, and then throws his weight on top of him to hold Louis.

“Liam, no! I’m not in the mood! Wake up!” Louis struggles to get out of Liam’s strong hold but stops when he hears some very clear words coming out of Liam’s mouth.

He’s almost sobbing in his sleep. “Louis, baby…please make love to me.” Louis glances at Liam’s dick again and it looks like it really hurt. Perhaps, he should be a good boyfriend and get him off so he can sleep like a normal person again.

“Okay, babe…I will.”

Liam is too busy grinding his hips on Louis, dying for friction, or trying to find Louis’ hole.

“Wait, baby, wait…” Louis sticks two of his fingers in his mouth to slick them up with spit instead of getting up from the bed to get lube. He’s scared to get up because Liam might attack him again and rape him. He shifts his body under Liam to open himself up with his fingers, moaning from the touch. Liam seems to hear the moans escaping from his boyfriend’s mouth and he grinds harder on top of Louis.

“Louis, _pleaaasee_..it _hurts.._ ”

“Okay! Okay…I’m sorry, Li..” Louis pulls his fingers out and grasps and lines his boyfriend’s dick to his hole. Liam feels Louis’ touch and immediately shoves himself inside of Louis, not giving him time to adjust. Louis tried to hold back his screams as Liam rocks his hips back and forth into Louis, panting hard and sweat is forming on his forehead and his eyes are still open. He’s looking straight at Louis, not blinking and it’s beginning to freak Louis out. It seems like he’s getting fucked by a zombie or possessed person but it’s just his sleepwalking boyfriend.

Liam shifts his hips, hitting Louis’ spot perfectly and distracting him as well from looking at Liam’s sleepwalking-sex-face.

“Oh god, Li…yess…harder, baby!” Louis moaned out and Liam seemed to hear this because his thrusts slowed down but jerks harder inside Louis and Louis didn’t hold his screams back this time.

“Oh shit! Fuck! I’m about to come, Li!” The pleasure is too much for Louis, his prostate being stabbed repeatedly from Liam’s girthy cock. If only he touches his now throbbing cock and give it a few pumps, he would come undone. What about Liam? Can he come while sleepwalking?

Louis finishes the job by jerking his shaft and comes over his stomach. Some cum had hit Liam in the face.

“Ohh damn…that was good.” Louis’ breathing hitched by looking at Liam’s face again. He’s really desperate to get off and it’s taking a while. He’s still thrusting in and out of Louis and it only takes a few minutes before his strokes got sloppier. Louis helps him by sucking on Liam’s sensitive spot, his neck, leaving a small purple bruise and caressing his back. He bites the bruise then suck on him again and he can feel cum filling him up as Liam cries out and jerks his hips hard enough to hit Louis’ prostate again, making him oversensitive.

Liam pulls out but not slowly like he should and Louis whimpers from the stinging. Liam removes himself from Louis and Louis is fascinated, watching his dear and cute boyfriend getting up and walking around the bedroom, stumbling over and muttering out unintelligible words. Liam walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Louis can hear the shower being turned on.

“What the fuck! Liam!” He jolts out of bed, ignoring the soreness in his bum. He gently grasps Liam from going inside the shower. He didn’t want Liam to slip and fall or to drown; anything can happen.

Louis turns off the shower. “Let’s go to bed, baby. You can take a shower later when you wake up, okay?” Louis said to his boyfriend in a soothing voice, talking to him like he’s a child. Liam mumbles something again, of course, trying to resist Louis but fails.

They walk back together to their bedroom and on the comfy, queen sized bed. Liam tried to resist again but finally lies back on his side of the bed. Louis hopes that Liam get to _really_ sleep in a normal stage. He draws the comforter back on Liam as he sleep peacefully, slightly sprawled out.

“What a hot mess..” Louis muttered, hoping that this doesn’t happen again. He has work soon and he need some sleep. Looking after a sleepwalker is not all fun. Louis lies back on his side of the bed, watching Liam in deep sleep again, skin flushed and a smile curled up on his face.

“I love you, Li.” He plants a kiss on Liam’s forehead and goes back to sleep. 


End file.
